


Retribution

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: The frustrating news came almost exactly one week after Magnus’ death.





	Retribution

The frustrating news came almost exactly one week after Magnus’ death.

Angus had returned to Neverwinter shortly afterwards and, when he had been out and about in the bazaar he had spotted him weaving his way to a seedy bar. At first he had thought that his eyes had betrayed him. Surely he had already died of old age himself… but, sure enough, when Angus tailed the man into the bar and, unfortunately, confirmed his suspicions.

Former Governor Kalen was still alive.

Angus knew the whole story. Knew what he had done. While his anger was not nearly as hot as Taako and Merle’s had been when they had filled him in years after everything had finally calmed down, he still felt his hand itch to draw his wand and absolutely destroy the man for Magnus’ sake.

But, he also knew that it wasn’t his place.

His part, instead, would be to find out as much information as he could and relay it to Taako and Merle. He knew how much both of them wanted to make good on their promise to Magnus. Even though he never could remember it himself…

They had.

So, with a muttered incantation, Angus disguised himself, strode up to the bar where Kalen sat, and struck up a conversation. 

It would be only a matter of time before they finally made him pay for what he’d done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I'm going to keep working on this, but I just wanted to write a little drabble a while ago to get some angst out. This was first posted over on my taz sideblog, skip-to-my-lup so if you saw it there first, it's all good! (Also if you wanna yell about taz, please do so!)


End file.
